am i dead?
by Coal MacGrath the conduit
Summary: senshi mati dan menjadi siginami. dan tingkat hollow sudah melampaui batas. ia, ichigo, dan rukia berpetualangan membunuh hollow


Aku adalah senshi dan masih sekolah sma. Aku seorang pelajar yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun sesuatu terjadi. Saat aku bangun dari tempat tidur ada seseorang. Ia bukan sesorang ia makhaluk lain. Aku tidak tau siapa dia tetapi ia seperti manusia namun ia sepertinya bukan. Aku tau itu. Setelah itu aku bertanya Tanya pada diriku apakah aku akan mati. Lalu tiba-tiba temanku ichigo dan rukia menghampiriku dan ingin minta bicara. 'apa yang terjadi padamu tadi malam' rukia bertanya padaku. Aku menceritakan semuanya dan rukia ia mengatakan 'kau akan mati!.' Setelah mendangar kata itu aku semakin terkejut. Mungkinkah?. Lalu rukia 'tapi jangan khawatir.' Bukan-nya tenang tetapi aku malah bingung. Aku tau mungkin aku bisa menghindar dari ini. Namu aku salah. Aku tertabrak mobil dan tidak bangun-bangun. Semua gelap semua tidak terlihat. Namun sesuatu terjadi lagi. Aku terbangun dan tidak tau aku dimana. Namun setelah itu aku terbangun lagi seperti tadi hanya mimpi. 'heloooo'. Aku kaget. Aku di bangunkan oleh boneka yang bisa bicara. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini bukan rumah ku. Saat aku keluar. 'yo ternyata kau sudah bangun.' Ini rumah ichigo. Aku duduk di sofa sebelah ichigo dan rukia menceritakan kepadaku. Apa yang terjadi di mana dan mengapa. Ternyata aku sudah mati. Tetapi aku hidup kembali menjadi siginami. Ia memberikan bola hijau yang di ambil dari boneka yang bisa berbicara itu. Aku memakannya dan tiba-tiba aku menjadi siginami. Aku melihat diriku yang di kendalikan oleh boneka yang bisa bicara itu. 'hei siapa boneka itu'. 'oh itu kon' ia menjawab. Tiba tiba hp rukia bersuara. 'hollow.' Kami bertiga berlari dan rukia berhenti. Ia menunjuk ke arah rumah. Dari sana muncul makhaluk yang menyeramkan. Merka berperang sementara aku bingung apa yang harus di lakukan. Namun ternyata ada 3 hollow aku tak punya apa-apa selain pedang ini. Baiklah aku lakukan yang aku bisa. Aku menangkis dan menyerang dan merhasil membunuh 1 setelah tinggal 1 aku dan ichigo menusuk dar dada. Kami berhasil. Tiba-tiba sesuatu ada di diriku. Semua pandanganku hitam aku tidak bisa melihat. Aku terbangun di rumah dan sendirian. Maklum saja ayah dan ibuku sedng ada kerjaan. Dan tepat saat itu aku sedang libur. Saat aku ingin membeli makanan di toko, ada hollow. Dan ia tepat berdiri di depanku. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku lari sambil meraba kantungku. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah belati. Aku berubah. Aku memakai pedangku untuk membunuh hollow tetapi tidak bisa. Lalu tiba-tiba pedangku berubah. Ada ledakan yang keluar setelahnya. Hollow itu mundur. Lalu aku memotongnya menjadi 2 bagian. Tepat saat itu ichigo dan rukia datang. Aku bertanya tentang pedang itu. 'itu adalah zanpou mu'. Dan akhirnya aku, ichigo, dan rukia pergi ke tempat yang sama sekali aku tidak tau. Ada tempat berlatih, clan, shop dan apapun sampai aku lupa. Tidak banyak yang harus di ceritakan di sini. Aku masuk di distrik…..umm distrik….. aku tidak hapal aku hanya hapal bahwa aku 1 distrik dengan ichigo. 5 hari kemudian sekolah di mulai dan hari ini ulangan.. yup benar aku mendapatkan nilai f. mungkin memang aku kurng belajar. Dan bisa kalian tebak ada hollow lagi. Aku memakai zampoku untuk melawan. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi. Aku memotong hollow itu dengan aura hiram yang ada di pedangku. Mungkin itu hanya zampou ku. Aku sudah banya belajar. Dan aku menemukan topeng. Saat aku pakai emosiku menaik dan setiap hollow yang ada di depanku mati. Aku tidak tau mengapa. Munkin memang topeng itu memacu emosi. Dan saat aku pulang ada seseorang berbaju putih dan ada lubang di perutnya. Ia menyerangku. Aku berusaha melindungi diri tetapi ia terlalu cepat. Lalu tiba-tiba ada gerbang entah dari mana. Lalu saat di buka ternyata semua tim ku. Tetapi makhaluk itu tidak sendirian. Ia memanggil teman aku tak berkutik dan pingsan. Akhirnya aku terbangun di kota itu lagi dimana semua anggota distrikku ada di sana. Karna aku angota baru mungkin aku sedikit jelek. Aku akan belajar besok. Walau aku pemula bukan berarti aku tidak bisa


End file.
